


Molly

by Firelightelement



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Established Relationship, Family, Growing Up, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelightelement/pseuds/Firelightelement
Summary: The Milkovich-Gallagher household is about to change.





	1. The knock on the door

A rough knocking woke the dark haired man sleeping peacefully in an old chair. The man scrubbed at his tired eyes and made his way to the front door to see what the knocking was all about.  
Opening the door Mickey can see two police officers standing on his front step. After four years in the pen Mickey has stayed on the right side of the law; so to have the cops on his door step at 10 fucking o'clock at night he knew that nothing good was coming from this late night call.  
"Mr. Milkovich?"  
"Yeah how can I help you officers?"  
"Can we come in... We need to speak with you."  
"My kid is asleep can we keep it out here?" Mickey looks back into the house to where Yev's bedroom is and then quietly closes the front door behind him once the officers nod.  
"So who died?" The cops look surprised by Mickey's question so Mickey continues. "Look fellas the only reason why you would be knocking on my door at this time of night; in this neighborhood is if someone is dead so who is it?"  
"Mr. Milkovich you have a younger half sibling... Molly. I am sorry to say but Molly's mother has died and we have tried all other next of kin... Your father was not interested taking Molly but suggested you."  
Mickey can just hear Terry's voice as he passes on his neglected child to his most hated child.  
"Look officer I have only met my little sister like once a few years ago and I have a kid of my own so..."  
"Look I get it... Not your problem but maybe you could see the kid… it has been a rough few days for Molly... I would really hate to see Molly end up in the system."  
Mickey is mentally cursing to himself but he knows that he can't send any kid let alone his baby sister into the foster system. He remembers all the times that Terry was in the can and Mickey would end up in some group home, or hell on earth as Mickey would think to himself.  
"Yeah bring the kid."  
One of the officers’ waves to the car and Mickey sees a girl around 15 step out of the car. Mickey can see the family resemblance; same eyes and skin. Looks a bit like Mandy but with lighter hair; she is his little sister and Mickey takes care of family.  
Molly makes her way to where the men are standing.  
"So do I get to stay?" Molly asks looking hopefully to Mickey.  
The kid looks beaten down, just like all of Terry's kids. Mickey wants just one of the milkovich kids to graduate from high school and finish growing up happy.  
"Yeah kid you get to stay... I'm Mickey your brother... Well half-brother… we met once before but it was a crazy time for me." Mickey holds out is hand but Molly runs into his arms and wraps around his waist. Mickey is frozen in place, never being big on personal contact. Mickey pats the girl on the shoulder until she releases him.  
"Thank you... I will be so good... I will clean up and cook and go to school... I promise I won't be any trouble"  
Mickey smiles and nods at the girl. "So it's late let’s get you set up for the night and we can get your things in the morning... Ok."  
"Ummm... These are my things." The girl points to the backpack at her feet. Mickey understands, when you grow up poor you take what you can get and fight for the rest.  
"So officers do I need to sign anything or can we call this a night?"  
The officer tell him that he will get a call from social services in the next few days to settle Molly's paperwork.  
The pair make their way inside and Mickey is at a loss of what to do. "so uhh you hungry?"  
"No just really tired is there a place for me to sleep?"  
"We have an extra room but haven't gotten around to getting a bed; you think for right now you will be okay on the couch?" The girl nods and sits down on the couch. Mickey goes to the hall closet to pull out extra blankets and a pillow.  
"So the bathroom is the second door on the right... My son's room is the first and my room is at the end of the hall. My partner will be home around midnight so don't be scared if you hear someone come in. I'm gonna head to bed... There is food in the kitchen if you get hungry. The remotes on the table if you want to watch something. If you need anything else just come and get me... Tomorrow, we can go shopping and get the other bedroom set up for you ok."  
Molly nods and starts to make up a bed for herself.  
"Night Molly"  
"Goodnight Mickey... Thank you."

\--  
Text message to Ian: crazy fucking night we have a visitor on the couch. I will explain when you get home. X Mickey  
Ian makes his way up the front steps and is surprised that the inside of the house is dark; Mickey usually falls asleep on the couch waiting for him to come home. When he pulls out his phone to use as a light he sees Mickey's text. As quietly as he can Ian makes his way into the house to see a small form asleep on the couch and makes it to his bedroom to find his lover laying on their bed not asleep but lost in thought.  
"Mick babe... Why is there a teenage girl asleep on our couch?"  
"It's my little sister Molly... Looks like her mom kicked the bucket and big surprise terry doesn't want her... The cops came and said that if I didn't take her that she would go into the foster system... So congratulations it looks like we have another kid."  
Ian readies himself for bed listening to his partner tell the details of the night and curse at what will come next. About how they know nothing about girls or that they don't have the money to pay for another kid but that he couldn't leave his little sister to the system.  
"Mick we will figure it out and Molly is a good kid... Stayed with us that summer when you got shot by Jimmy’s mom… her mom was on a bender or something... Let's get go bed we can talk more the morning."  
Mickey nods and climbs under the covers to rest his head on the redhead’s chest. Ian runs a hand up and down Mickey's back.  
"You are a good man Mick and a good brother... Molly is lucky to have you... Now let's sleep, I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day."  
With that all the inhabitants sleep peacefully until morning.


	2. First Morning

“Papa… Papa there is a girl on the couch… why is there a girl on the couch… I wanna watch turtles’… Daddy turtles!!!” The little boy jumps on the two men to try and get the men to fix his issue.   
Ian grabs hold of the boy and pulls him down between the two men. “Yevy, that is your Auntie Molly. She is going to live with us now because her mommy went away… and your Papa and Auntie Molly’s daddy is a mean man and doesn’t like kids.” The little boy’s eyes go wide at Ian’s words and curls into his father’s side.   
“Do you think Auntie Molly will watch turtles with me?”  
“Not today buds… let Auntie sleep. How about you stay in bed with Daddy and me and we can watch a movie on the computer?” Mickey pulls their old laptop and sits up in bed so that his son can climb into his lap.   
“Okay Papa… I pick movie?”  
“sure buddy.”   
Once the boy is focused on the movie the men make a plan of what to do with the newest resident of their home.   
“Can you talk to your sisters about some clothes and other girl stuff… it looks like Molly didn’t come with much.”   
Ian grabs his phone and sends off a quick message to the Gallagher’s on supplies and curls back into the father/son combo.   
“You know we should move Yev out of a toddler bed and have been talking about getting a new couch… we could get those when we get Molly a bedroom set. What do you think a trip to Ikea to refresh the house? I could take a few days off paint the kids’ rooms and clean this place up a bit.”   
Mickey smiles. “You are the best the man I know, Gallagher… yeah let’s fix this place up. Just because we live in the ghetto doesn’t mean we have to have this place look like it.” Ian leans over and pecks Mickey on the lips.  
The men talk quietly over their son’s head until there is the soft knock on the bedroom door.   
“come in” Mickey and Ian say together.   
The door opens slowly to see Molly standing in the hall not knowing what to do next.   
“Hi, Auntie Molly!!!” Yev scramble off the bed and wraps is arms around the girl. “I am Yevy and we are gonna be best friends!!!”   
Thank goodness for 5 year olds not understanding how uncomfortable this situation is for all involved as he pulls the girl to the bed where the two men are seated.   
As the girl sits carefully   
“Hey Molls… I don’t know if you remember me but you stayed at my family’s house one summer a few years ago… I’m Ian, Mickey’s boyfriend.” The redhead smiles at the girl. “I am really glad that you will get to stay with us... so, I asked my sisters to pull together some clothes for you and we were thinking about heading to Ikea to get you some things for your room and maybe you can help us pick out a new couch, your brother has terrible taste and one we have the last people who lived here just left behind… it would be nice to get something new.”  
The girl seems unsure what to say but nods and plays with the bed covers. They plan to leave the house in an hour; so everyone gets moving to get out the door. Mickey pulls out cereal and cuts up a banana while Ian gets Yev dressed. Molly heads to the bathroom and both men get their first look at what living with a teenage girl will be like when the girl doesn’t come out for 30 minutes. The three sit at the table eating and staring at the door waiting for the girl to come out. 5 minutes’ pass and the door opens.  
“Hey Molly we are in the kitchen… you want some cereal?”   
The Girl sits down and pours a bowl of cereal. Ian and Yev head to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Mickey sits across from the sister he has never known who now will forever be in his life.   
“So how did you sleep… hope the couch wasn’t too bad.”  
“Good… I can sleep anywhere… so look… can I ask a question?” The girl looks nervous but still has the Milkovich will in her eyes.  
“Yeah we are family and you are gonna be living here so let’s be open.”  
“If you are with Ian how do you have a son?”  
Mickey hates this question but knows that it is a fair one.  
“You have met our dad… he is a dick and didn’t like that Ian and I were together so he made me do things with Yev’s mom or he would’ve kill us… Yev comes from love but just not the same love that most other kids are made from. Does that clear things up?” Mickey picks at his nails ask he answers his sister’s question.   
“Yeah dad is really an ass… only came around to hide from the cops or to screw my mom… never cared about me. Hell I think we have maybe said hundred words to each other in my whole life. Thanks for telling me and for taking me in… I wouldn’t do well in the system; I am different than other kids… You are nothing like our old man and clearly a great dad.” Molly smiles and Mickey can see again how much her smile is like his brothers and sister. Mickey can’t help but grin back. The two sit quietly taking each other in until Ian and Yev come back into the kitchen.  
“Everyone ready to go? Mick, Kev said we can borrow his truck so we will need to swing by their place to pick it up.”  
“Yeah that is great… just need to brush my teeth and throw on some shoes. I will meet you at the car in five okay.” Mickey runs to the bathroom while the rest of the group make their way to the car.


	3. family shopping trip

“Hey Mick, grab a cart… Yev you need to go potty? We are going to be here for a while and might not be a bathroom later.” The boy nods and Molly speaks up. “I can take him; I should go too.” The girl holds out her hand and the boy runs up to his aunt.   
While the kids are away the men make a list of things they need to get today.   
“okay Mr. Accountant how much can we spend today and still have food to eat this month?” Mickey jokes.  
“Well we have the money that we were saving to take the kid to Disney world next year so we can spend about $1200. With everything we need to get I think we will need it all.” Ian types into his phone everything that they need and what they could spend on each.   
Mickey kisses the man on the cheek and looks down at the phone so he knows what the plan is. The men hear a house wife make a sound of the disgust from behind them. Over the years the men have had to deal with their share of comments about their relationship and a few years ago Mickey would have confronted the woman but today he pulls his partner close and makes out a little until the woman walks off.   
Soon the kids are back. Ian loads Yev into the cart and the group makes their way through the store. They quickly pick out a new couch and loveseat that will hold up to two kids and two of the not so cleanest men. They find a little chair for Yev that the boy just loved. Walking through the showroom, the men find a good deal on a new kitchen table and chairs. Getting to the bedroom sets Molly walks away from the group and looks over new beds. The men leave her to find the little boy a new bed; Yev picks out a blue metal frame after his fathers’ suggest that he find a big boy bed.   
Ian can see Molly going between two bed sets one is a bright white queen bed frame and two dressers the other a simple pine set. Ian feels as if he can see the thoughts going through the girl’s head as she looks over the prices and pulls the tag for the pine set.   
“Hey Molly did you find something you like?” Ian walks over to the girl and sits on the bed she selected and checks the price.   
“Yes… this one is nice.” The girl points to the bed Ian is seated on.   
“Really I was thinking that my sister… do you remember Debbie… well she would really love that white one over there… what do you think?” Molly smiles.  
“Yeah that one would be nice but this one is just as good.” Ian knows that the girl has grown up like most in the southside and knows the value of a dollar.   
“Hey you two ready to move on we still have more to find and the little man is getting tried.” Mickey shouts from across the showroom. Ian stands up and walks back to the father and son pair. The group moves on and picks out a few storage items before moving on to the rugs and bedding area.   
The men pick out a new bedding set in deep grey for themselves and a set with robots on it for Yev. Ian picks out some simple area rugs to protect the floors and hopefully keep the place a bit warmer in the winter.   
Yev asks to get out of the cart and quickly finds his Aunt and holds hands as the girl picks out her bedding.   
The two men watch from nearby knowing that the little boy is a runner and needs to be watched.   
“Mick… when Molly picks out her bedding she is going to pick the cheaper one of the last two she likes… go back and get the other one.” Mickey smirks and kisses his lover knowing that he wants the best for the girl.   
The kids come back and Molly places her bedding in the cart and Mickey takes note of the one she looks back at. They finish up and the two men load up the boxes of furniture that will need to be built. Ian asks for Molly’s help picking out some new dishes; leaving Mickey a chance to run back and switch out the bedding for Molly. The dark haired man finds the bedding with bright blue flowers on it and puts back the striped pink set. Walking back Mickey finds the curtains and grabs a set to match each of the bedrooms. When he is almost back to the front he sees a box with throw pillows in the shape of one of the flowers on Molly’s new comforter and grabs it too. 

Mickey meets back up with the group as Ian goes the check out. Mickey sneaks the surprise under the curtains.  
“So Red, anything else on the list?” Mickey walks up behind his lover and gets on his toes to see over the redhead’s shoulder to the list he is checking off on his phone.   
Ian turns and pulls Mickey to his side while the two look over the list.   
“Shit I forgot curtains… I really don’t have the energy to go back… we can just order them online.”   
Mickey holds up the ones he found, earning him a smile and a kiss.   
“okay kids can you think anything more we need?” The two shake their heads and the group head to check out.  
“Hey Mols can you stay with Yev while Ian and I load up all this stuff?” The girl takes a seat and the boy climbs up into her lap and the pair start to watch funny videos on the girl’s phone.


	4. Big Scare

It takes about an hour to load up all the items into Kev’s old truck. The men head back inside to collect the kids to hear shouting and to find Yev hiding behind a crying Molly.   
“Shit” the men run over to their family and try to understand what had happened.   
Mickey kneels down and pulls his son and sister into his arms while Ian ever the soldier stands in front of the group and looks out for the threat to his family.   
Once Ian can hear anything but his family cries of distress; he can hear the woman from earlier and what must but her husband shouting at Molly. Saying things about unnatural and that people like her should be killed to keep away from the good people of the world and when the woman sees Mickey and Ian come up she starts saying things about queers and fags and something about this is what happens when they get into the minds of children. The store security is now between the two groups trying to calm the woman down clear the people away.   
Security has moved the man and woman into an office. Mickey is asking the kids what happened while Ian talks to security.  
“Papa… the lady was mean to Auntie Molly in the potty… she sayied that boys not to go in potty for girls… but Papa Auntie Mandy and Fifi take me to the potty with them… why no Auntie Molly take me to the potty? Was I bad?”   
“No buds you were not bad that lady and man were bad. No grown up should yell at kids they don’t know for going to the bathroom. Molly… are you okay?”  
The girl shakes her head and quietly asks to go home. Mickey gives the pair one more squeeze before standing. “I don’t want to stay long either let me see what I can do.”   
He leaves the kids with a kiss on the head each and moves over to his boyfriend who he can see if in full fight mode. Before the dark haired man starts to speak he puts arm around the redhead’s waist and runs his thumb across his hip to try and relaxed him.   
“So can someone tell me why my son and little sister are sitting over there frightened and crying because they went to the bathroom… is that woman fucked in the head or something? I need some answers or I am calling the cops and telling them that those people were threatening two minor children.”   
The store manager is speaking with them and doing his best to keep the police out of this and keep the two men calm.   
“Sir… the woman and her husband are claiming that your sister…?” the men nod “your sister is a boy in girl’s clothes trying to sneak a peek at the women in the restroom.” The manager looks like he would like to be anywhere other than this conversation.   
“Molly is a girl… those people are fucked… I want to speak to them… and where are the police I am pressing charges.”   
Mickey has let go of Ian and is making his way to the door he saw the couple go into. Ian is trying to pull back on his arm and two store security employees are blocking the door.   
“Mick… Mickey. Stop… please come here.” It is in that moment that Ian know what their life will be forever different. Mickey stops and turns to his partner. The look on the man’s face is the same as the day Terry found them… love, passion and fear. Mickey will fight for his family and will not let anyone think they are different because they are two men.  
Ian pulls his lover away from the store staff and runs his hands down the man’s arms to try and soothe him. “Mick… I thought you knew… knew about Molly.”  
“What about Molly?”  
“Mickey…. Molly is a boy… well a girl in a boy’s body or her mom fucked with her head but well Molly is physically male… I thought you knew… Mandy must have said something… right.”   
“Fuck… Ian how could you not tell me.” Mickey is looking at the kids sitting off to the side and sees the child that he thought was his sister and now he doesn’t know. He and Molly locked eyes and Mickey knows that male or female that the child sitting with his son is his family and needs his protection. Taking a deep breath Mickey looks up into his lover’s green eyes.  
“okay it doesn’t matter Molly is family and no one hurts family… I am going to make sure that those people know that they can’t hurt my family.”  
Mickey marches over to store manager; Ian can’t hear what is said between the two, but Ian knows that he what not want to be that manager. Ten minutes later the manager is walking away and Ian makes his way over to his partner. Mickey pulls Ian close and rests his cheek on his chest and looks up at the redhead. Ian can’t help but raise an eyebrow at his lover’s behavior but before he can ask what is happening the manager is back and handing over their credit card, receipt and a gift card.   
Mickey shakes the man’s hand and walks over the Yev and Molly. Ian follows behind deeply confused but grateful to leave and end this terrible afternoon.   
Mickey has taken the kids into his arms; telling them that everything will be alright. Both of the younger Milkovichs have tears rolling down their cheeks as they walk out of the building and load into the truck.   
The ride home is quiet and the Milkovich men keep hold of the one seated next to them.   
\--  
Once home Molly and Yev curl up on the couch to watch TV. Ian and Mickey set about building the bed that Molly picked out.   
They work in silence only with a few request to pass a tool or hold a part in place.   
“So Molly is Trans… that is what the news calls it right… no wonder the old man sent the kid our way. Better that the kid is with us than that shit head.”  
“Mick… I am sorry I really thought you knew about Molly…”  
The pair work in silence for a while until Ian speaks back up.  
“look Mickey I know that you don’t like the idea of support groups but we need someone who can tell us how to handle this, we are in over our heads.”   
Mickey nods and moves to stand up. Ian can see that they have finished their project so he stands as well to help his man move the bed frame and lift the mattress into place. The pair fall on to the new bed and Mickey rolls over to face Ian.  
“Babe… I just can’t imagine what that kid has gone through and today… shit it scared the fuck out of me… seeing those people screaming at the kids… how can they hate us so much? What if she gets hurt? Or Yev or You… I couldn’t live with myself.”  
“We fight… just like we have for our whole lives… to be better than our parents… for each other… for Yev and now we will fight for Molly.” Mickey kisses his man and together they make the bed with the new sheets.  
Mickey places the flower pillow on the freshly made bed and the two men look at their work. Ian’s phone sends a text message alert.   
“Fi and Debs will be over in about an hour with dinner and some stuff for Molly.”  
Mickey nods and they head out to the living room.   
“hey what are you guys watching?”  
The little boy goes on about the movie they are watching and Ian listens to the little boy with a smile on his face. It is amazing how small children can move pass things so quickly.  
On the other side of the room Mickey is talking to his sister.  
“Hey Molly, it still needs some more work but do you want to see your room?”   
The two Milkovichs move down the hall to the girl’s new room; both are clearly still shaken by the events of the day.  
Mickey opens the door “so what do you think? I will build the dressers and nightstand tomorrow, but it’s your room so make it your own.”  
Molly is quiet but picks up the pillow and holds it to her chest.   
“thank you… so much. I know that today was a surprise and I am sorry I never meant to hurt anyone…especially Yev. We went into the bathroom and I had Yev stand outside my stall and he said something about me standing up like he does and that I was a funny girl and that women heard him and started yelling. I didn’t ask to be this way… I just am.” The girl sits down on the newly made bed.  
“look it was a surprise but I have no place to judge you and shit you are family. I will always protect my family… so do you like your room?”  
Molly smiles and pats the bed next to her; Mickey sits down. “I love it; it is nicer than any room I have ever had in my life… I am lucky to have you as a brother.”  
The two sit in silence for a few minutes. “so uhh Ian’s sisters are coming over for dinner and to bring some old clothes for you. They are a little much but Ian said that you have spent time with them before so hopefully it won’t be too crazy.”   
“Yeah Debbie’s nice and Fiona is a good cook; it will be good to see them.”  
Mickey stands and makes his way to the door. “I am glad you are here. This is your home too now so make it yours, okay kid. This house you are allowed to be you and I will support you and we have a big crazy family that will support you as well.”   
The two siblings smile at each other as Mickey leaves the room.


	5. back at the house

Mickey walks into the kitchen to find his lover sitting on the floor trying to build the new kitchen table and his son sitting on the only finished chair a table leg in his lap.   
“You helping daddy build the new table?” Mickey bends down to kiss his son on the head.  
“Yup… daddy sayed that I a good helper Papa.” Then in a whisper. “but I don’t think daddy’s a good maker.”   
Mickey chuckles and smiles at the redhead on the floor. “I will help daddy but you need to pick up your toys and wash up for dinner. Auntie Fi and Auntie Debbie are bringing dinner.”  
The boy cheers and runs out of the room. The two men work together to finish the table just in time for the doorbell to ring and the two Gallagher women to walk in.   
“Hey we let ourselves in… Debs made chili and cornbread.”   
The men of the household meet them at the door and take bags and a large box out of their hands. The two women bend down a give the little boy at their feet a kiss. Molly walks down the hall from her new room to greet the women.  
“Fi, Debs you remember Molly right?”  
Molly smiles and says hello before sitting down on the couch.  
“check this place out, when did you get the new stuff… it looks good.”  
“Went to Ikea this morning… needed to get a bed for Molly and thought that we would freshen the place up… plus little man needed a big boy bed.” Ian tells his sisters.  
Mickey starts unpacking the food and pulling out plates as Ian talks to his sisters.   
Yev is at his feet carrying plastic cups to the table and napkins to the new table.   
“Hey Mols will you take Yev to wash his hands and we will start dinner.”   
~~  
Dinner is a question and answer session with Molly and Ian’s sisters but is very helpful for Mickey to get to know his sister.  
Grade: 10th, honor roll. Likes Math and art. Mickey’s favorite subjects when he was in school too.  
Favorite color: blue because it goes well with her eyes.   
Music: listen to anything but loves 70’s and 80 rock.  
Food: Pizza and pop   
The list goes on and Mickey can’t help but see how similar he and his sister are. Ian looks across the table with a grin, he too can see how alike the siblings are. After dinner is finish Mickey and lan take care of the dishes while the girls look through the clothes to find things in Molly’s size.   
“Daddy, girls are boring… will you play with me… Papa too?”   
“Sure buds but first we have to finish cleaning up dinner. Why don’t you go pick out a game and set it up on the table? We will be there soon.”  
Mickey finishes drying the last dish while Ian stands at the door to the living room watching his family.  
Mickey snakes his arms around Ian’s waist and looks on the scene. The girls laughing and playing dress up. Mickey’s mini me pulling out every bored game they have to pick which one he wants to play. The room is a mess but it is their mess and they couldn’t ask for more.   
“just for the record, I love our fucking life.” Ian says as he pulls Mickey in for a kiss.  
“mmm… love you.” Mickey breaks the kiss. “Let’s help little man before we find game pieces everywhere for the next two weeks.”  
They walk out of the room together and Ian pulls the little boy into his arms.   
“So what are we playing buds?”   
“Mousetrap!!”  
~~  
When the men at the table are about half way through their game; their sisters finish looking through all of clothes and joined them at the table to watch the game.  
It is clear that Molly fits right in with the family. Seeing the girl smile and laugh warms Mickey’s heart; he knows that between he, Ian and Molly that the world will look at them differently but right now here in their little house on the south side they are alright.   
Mickey since taking over raising Yev when lana left town; he has always worried about how others would treat his son because of him and Ian, but the truth is that as long as they have each other and their family as support his son and now sister will be alright.  
__  
Once Yev has completed the mousetrap game Fiona and Debbie head home and Ian carries Yev to bed. Molly helps Mickey clean up the living room; pick up the game pieces that spilled out of the boxes while Yev was looking through the game boxes, clearing glasses and bottles from their drinks, and straightening out the new couches.   
“Tonight was fun! I am going to get ready for bed… do we have any plans for the morning?”  
“yeah I am glad you had fun, did Fi and Debs have somethings that will work for you?” Molly nods and smiles. “I think Ian was talking about going to the hardware store tomorrow so we could repaint a few rooms and I need to finish building everything we got today, so another busy day. Sleep well kid.” Mickey waves as he walks down the hall into his and Ian bedroom, closing the door behind him.


	6. bedtime

The house has quieted down for the night and the couple is sitting up in bed, Ian is on their old laptop looking up ideas on freshening up the house and checking emails; Mickey is finishing the new mystery novel.   
“Hey Mick… why do we have a return charge at Ikea for the full amount of the stuff we brought today?”   
Mickey closes the book and turns over to look over at the screen.   
“hmm… I may have told the store manager that if he didn’t do right by us that I would contact every new channel in the area and tell them that he allowed a 15-year-old transgender child in the care of her homosexual half-brother and his long term partner to be harassed for using the restroom in his store while watching the gay couple’s five year old child… said something about all the people who would not shop at his store because they were not welcoming to all types of families. The manager returned everything and gave us a gift card for $1000. That dude was scared shitless.”   
Ian closes the computer and pulls the dark haired man into his arms as he laughs at his words.   
“Only you could scare the crap out of some guy while hugging your family and making out with me… so that gift card… how long does it last?”  
“forever I guess but I would use it quick so they don’t try to cancel it .”  
“You… Mickey… Milkovich… Amaze… Me.” Ian is kissing down Mickey’s chest and soon the two are quietly making love. Whispering to each other how much they love each other and cries of more… harder… right there. Both men are creeping closer to climax when they hear their door open and small feet making their way to the bed. The men still and carefully pull apart to see Yev standing at the end of their bed with tears rolling down his pale cheeks.  
“Papa… Daddy… the mean lady… she keeps yelling and telling me that I am a bad boy and that Auntie Molly is going to burn.” The little boy starts to sob breaking the hearts of his fathers.   
Mickey quickly finds a pair of boxers and pulls them on before jumping out of bed to pick up his son.  
“Yevy did you have a bad dream?”  
The boy nods into his shoulder and Mickey can feel the boy’s tears wetting his shoulder.  
“Baby, no mean lady will ever be able to hurt you because me and daddy will always fight the bad people and remember that people can say mean things but what they say doesn’t mean anything because we are a family and we love each other…. Yevy, Auntie Molly is asleep down the hall and me and daddy will keep her safe too she isn’t going anywhere other than school for a while.”   
Mickey looks up and sees that Ian has also gotten dressed and straightened the sheets on the bed.  
Ian stands and makes his way to the father and son. He rests a hand on the back of the crying boy before pulling the pair into his arms.  
“today was scary wasn’t it buds? It frightened me and papa too but do you want to know something?”  
The boy nods to both questions and looks up from his father’s chest to look at Ian.  
“We have your Papa to keep us safe. No one is bigger and scarier than your papa. He has always kept me safe.” Ian looks up into Mickey’s blue eyes that are misty with tears.   
“So we have to give Papa love and kisses to keep him strong.” Ian then leans in and kisses the two loves of his life until the little boy starts to giggle. The boy turns in his father’s arms and places kisses all over his face. This goes on for a few more minutes until Mickey Kisses the boy and places him into the redhead arms. Leaning in Mickey kisses the man he loves before yawning and seeing that the boy’s eyes are also closing in sleep.  
“Daddy, I stay with you and Papa?”  
“Okay buds but only tonight. Tomorrow you will have your new big boy bed.”  
The three climb into bed with the little boy laying safely between his fathers. Soon all are resting peacefully.


	7. another knock on the door

The morning comes too early for everyone in the house. The adults are thankful that they each took a few days off of work when they look over everything that needs to be done with the little sleep that everyone in the house has had in the past few days.  
Molly and Yev are resting on the couch while Mickey and Ian make a list of things for Ian to get at the hardware store as well as a list for the market. The house is quiet when there is a knock on the door. Ian makes his way to the door while Yev who normally wants to be the first to greet a visitor, hides behind Mickey’s legs in the kitchen, still a little shaken from the day before.  
When Ian opens the door he sees a young woman just around his age standing there with a stack of papers in her hands.  
“How can I help you?”  
“Hello Mr. Milkovich, I am Amber Wright from children and family services…” the woman holds out her hand for Ian to shake.  
“Hang on Mick come here please...” Ian shouts into the kitchen  
The women continues to talk while Mickey makes his way to the door to meet them.  
“… I am here to check on the living condition of minor child Miles Milkovich and to start proceedings to transfer guardianship to Mykhail Milkovich. May I come in.”  
The two men step back and allow the women to enter their home. Ian leads the women to the couch as Mickey lifts Yev into his arms and sits next to Molly. Before looking up at the women placing a number of papers on the coffee table in front of her.  
“Can I get you something to drink Ms. Wright?” Ian asks standing behind his family.  
“No thank you, but could you ask Miles to come out so I can speak to him?”  
“It’s Molly, not Miles.” Molly speaks up with a blush.  
The women look surprised but continues on. “Well Molly, I am sorry to hear of the passing of your mother, but it looks like family has taken you in.” the woman smiles at Molly and then looks to Mickey.  
“Mr. Milkovich I know that this was a surprise for you. Are you and your wife ready to take on another child.”  
“Papa what’s a wife?”  
“Yevy you remember that Mama and I were married so that means that she was my wife.”  
“Does that mean Daddy’s your wife now?” Ian laughs at the little boy’s words and squeezes his lover’s shoulders.  
“No buds only a girl can be a wife. Daddy’s my special person and maybe someday we will get married and then he will be my husband.” Mickey looks back to Ian and bits his lip with a small smile. The men have moment to the themselves before realizing that there are others staring at them.  
“So as you can see no wife in the picture; just me, mini me, red and now Molly, but we have it handled; I take care of my family.”  
“So you and Mr.?”  
“Gallagher, Ian”  
“Mr. Gallagher and you are in a domestic partnership and are raising Yevgeny Milkovich?” The woman is looking through the papers on the table.  
“Yeah been here together for close to four years now. Yev only sees his Mom on facetime, went back to Russia, but Ian here has been here since the start.”  
“I have two daddies, a mama, and lots of aunties and uncles.” The little boy bounces on his father’s lap. “and now we have auntie Molly who is my bestest friend, we watch turtles together.”  
The woman smiles at the boy and goes into a list of questions for her report and if they can provide a safe home environment for Molly; who she keeps calling Miles and then correcting herself.  
The look on Molly’s face drops each time the social worker calls her Miles.  
“Look I know this isn’t the typical family setup but if you call Molly, Miles one more time I am going to have to ask you to leave.” Mickey wraps an arm around Molly’s shoulders.  
The woman smiles and starts to stack up her papers. “I understand Mr. Milkovich and I am sorry Molly; I keep looking at the forms when I ask the questions. I think we are just about finished here. You will get some forms in the mail in the next 7 to 10 business days giving you guardianship of Molly until her 18th birthday.”  
The woman stands up and shakes hands with Mickey and Ian before turning to Molly.  
“Molly this is my card if you ever need anything please feel free to call.” After handing the card over she makes her way to the door.  
\--  
It has been nearly 6 months since Molly came into their lives and Mickey can’t image a life without his little sister. She is wonderful with Yev and has taken to babysitting every Thursday so that he and Ian can have “date night”. She has kept up with her school work and Mickey entered the local high school for the first time since he was a student to hear praise about a Milkovich child during parent teacher conferences. She helps Ian cook most evenings and clean up around the house. It is a bit of an adjustment for the men in the house of having a girl in the house because they have less access to the bathroom in the morning and having teenage girls coming and going from their house after school and on the weekend.  
To Mickey it feels like the families that he would see on TV as a kid only the parents are two dudes and the older daughter has a dick, but they love and support each other just like on those shows. Mickey and Ian disciplines the kids when they do something wrong and are there when the kids come to apologize. They all go together to Yev’s T-ball games to cheer him on and when Molly entered the science fair a few week ago they all got dressed up to support her. Mickey still thinks that second place is pretty great even if Molly wanted to come in first.  
Yup life is pretty great is pretty great… then the front door slammed shut.


	8. after the door slammed shut

Mickey hears his little sister run down the hall to her room and the bedroom door close. This is so unlike Molly that Mickey follows down the hall. At the door he can her the girl crying softly. Mickey takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.  
“Hey Molls can I come in?”  
“Go away Mickey… I don’t want to talk.”  
Mickey opens the door “no can do little sis… who’s knee caps do I have to bust for making my little sister cry.”   
Mickey makes his way to the bed and sits next to the girl. Placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder to try and comfort her only makes her cry harder. Mickey feels helpless and gets the pain in his gut like when Yev falls climbing trees or Ian has one of his low days and won’t get out of bed. The girl has wormed her way into his heart and now her pain is his as well.   
A few minutes later Molly has calmed down and sits up and leans into her brother’s side.   
“I can’t go back to school” molly mumbles looking down at her lap.  
“like fuck you can’t… Molly you will be the first Milkovich to graduate… you are the smartest of all of us.”  
“The girls at school know about me and they told everyone… I am a freak. They are calling me dick girl.”  
The girl breaks down in tears again; Mickey can feel his heart breaking. Remembering what it was like to have a secret and not having anyone to turn to; feeling like the world was against him, that there was no way out.  
“Oh Molls, I wish I could say something to make it all better but I can’t, kids are shit heads and look for ways to hurt each other to make themselves feel better... Molly you are a smart, beautiful girl that everyone loves. In a few years you will find someone who will love you for who you are and you will know that you are better than those girls who laugh at you for being different.”   
The girl cries herself to sleep and Mickey moves her under the covers and sits quietly at the end of the bed keeping a close watch on his baby sister.   
Ian had been on his ass for weeks about joining a support group for families with trans kids. Right now he wishes that he wasn’t so stubborn and had listened to his lover. Mickey didn’t even know where to start helping his sister. She is right in that she will not be able to go back to her current school; not without some shithead kids making her life hell. Mickey pulls out his phone and starts googling trans groups in the Chicago area and family therapy groups that focus on queer and trans families. Mickey is finishing up an email to one of the therapists that looked okay, when he hears the front door open.   
Mickey leaves his sister’s room quietly but leaves the door ajar so that he can hear if the girl wakes up.   
Two of the loves of his life are sitting at the kitchen table and as drained as he feels he puts on a smile and picks up his son to give him a hug.   
“Papa… I had the best day! We learned about fire safety and teacher says that daddy can come in and teach us about calling 911 if someone is sick or hurt. Teacher says that safety people are heroes… so that means daddy is a hero.”  
“yeah buds’ daddy is the best!” Mickey sets his son back in his chair with a kiss on the head. Ian has placed a coloring book and crayons in front of the boy and looks over at his dark haired lover. With just a look Ian knows that Mickey has had a trying day. Ian mouths over the boy’s head “are you okay?”  
When Mickey give him the look that says that they will talk about it later the red headed man works on making dinner.  
\--  
“Papa where is auntie Molly I want her to color with me.”  
“Buds auntie Molly had a bad day and is taking a nap, why don’t you make her a nice picture to cheer her up.”  
“okay Papa.”  
Once the boy is lost in his coloring Mickey wraps his arms around his lover while he stands at the stove working on his dinner. Feeling the warmth of the man calms his mind of the storm of thoughts running in it. Mickey rests his cheek on the man’s back soaking in the love they share.  
“Mick babe, can you tell me what happened today?”  
“Molly… some kids at school found out about her… she is heartbroken and I don’t know how to help her. E, it feels like I have let her down.”   
Ian turns and pulls the man into his chest. “Mick we support her and let her know that she is loved, but we both remember being in the closet and scared to death of what people would think… I found you and we broke down each other’s walls and supported each other… it is going to be okay.”  
“I just remember being so scared of everyone in high school, of my brothers and dad finding out… what kind of life will she be able to live. Shit what about her getting a job or going to college; I am pretty sure they ask for a legal name on those forms and if Molly show up for Miles… fuck.”  
Mickey sits down at the table and places his head on the wood. Ian rubs his shoulders and steps away to finish dinner. Over the years the two men have learned when to push and when to give each other space. Right now Ian knows mickey needs some space.  
“Papa… look at the picture I made auntie molly… do you think it will make her happy again.”   
Mickey raises his head from the table to see that the boy has drawn the four of them holding hands and lots of the flowers and rainbows. His kid so perfect and carefree that he can brighten any day.   
“yeah buds its beautiful she will love it.”  
“Hey Yev go wash your hands, dinner is almost ready. Mick will you check in on Molls and see if she wants dinner?”  
Mickey gets up and makes his way to his sister’s door.  
“Hey Molls, dinners ready, Ian made your favorite!”  
Mickey spoke in his happiest voice and slowly opens the door to peak his head in. He sees Molly sitting up in bed and reading something on her laptop.  
“Hey Molls… dinner you want some. If you don’t feel like coming to the table I can bring you a plate.”  
“hmmm… oh hey Mickey… yeah dinner sounds good… once yev is in bed can you, me and Ian talk about some things.” Molly looks like the day she came to stay with them scared but hopeful. Mickey smiles and holds his hand out to the girl to take.  
\--  
Dinner is quiet with mostly Yev talking about his day at school and the new cartoon that he watched last night. Fortunately, the little boy is clueless on what the others in the room are feeling.   
Once dinner is finish Molly helps Ian clean up the kitchen. Yev comes into the kitchen with his PJs on. “Auntie Molly… Papa sayied that you have bad day so I made you this.” The boy pulls the picture out from behind his back.   
“oh, it is beautiful Yev. Thank you! Is that you and me holding hands?” the little boy nods and points out the other things in the picture.   
“Auntie will you read me a bedtime story?”   
“Sure Buddy, you go pick a book and I will be right in.”  
The boy runs off.   
“Mols you are a good Aunt. Go spend some time with Yev. I will finish up here… and when you are ready to talk Ian and I will be in the Livingroom.” Mickey smiles at his sister.


	9. After Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been ages since I added a new chapter. If anyone is still reading I hope you enjoy!

Once Mickey is finished in the kitchen he finds his partner on the couch deeply focused what he is reading on their laptop.   
“Hey… E… what are you reading?”  
“huh… ummm you remember that I dated a trans guy while you were… Yeah well I reached out to him about Molly.” Ian says looking down knowing it is sore spot in their relationship and Mickey hates the fact that Ian was with other people while his ass was sitting in prison.   
“So, what did he have to say?” Mickey asks sitting down next to Ian.  
“Well it looks like there is a new school for LGBTQ teens in Forest Park that might be great for Molly but it is pretty pricey… Trevor gave me a link to a scholarship that we can apply for.” Ian tells Mickey while he pulls up the website of the school. They look over the page both silently wishing that there was something like this for them when they were in high school. A lot that they faced might have been easier if they had a support group like this school.   
“Fuck this place is nice… Ian… you know there is no way we could pay for this place. What else did you find?” They go through list of support groups and other local high schools. They chat quietly while Ian sends out an email to the school’s guidance counselor letting the school know Molly would be out for the next few days and that they would like to schedule a time to meet.  
Molly walks in to the pair talking.   
“Hey Mols, how are you feeling?” Ian asks as the girl sits down across from the men.   
“I don’t really know how to feel… sad… mad… scared. Why did I have to be different?” the girl is crying again so Mickey stands and pulls the girl into his arms.   
“Mols, you are perfect! Nothing those girls says changes that. You are the smartest of all of us, you are the best aunt, you make the best mac and cheese. Our lives weren’t complete until you got here. Molly you make me a better man, brother, father. You hear me? I know that right now it feels like you will never come out the other side but know that we are here for you.” Mickey holds the girl close.   
“I needed to hear that… thanks Mick. I did a little research this afternoon and I found program where I can take my classes online. I was thinking that I could stay home and take my classes in the morning and then pick up Yev from pre-k in the afternoon that way you guys don’t have to pay for daycare after school ends at noon. The program says that I could have my diploma in a year.” Molly motions to the computer and Ian passes it over so the girl can pull up that information. The two men read over the website.  
“Mols this looks great and it wouldn’t be bad to have someone who could stay with Yev in the afternoon, but Molly you are a kid and should spend your days with people your own age not hold up in this house with a five-year-old.” Ian looks up from the computer and can tell that Molly wants to add more positives for the online course but he holds his hand up. “Molly, your brother and I never really got to have a childhood and we know that you didn’t get much of one before coming to us… Mols you are the best and you deserve to enjoy what is left of your childhood. I am not saying no; I am asking that we try a few other options before we have you give up on having friends and a childhood.” Ian rubs the girl’s shoulders as she starts to cry again falling into her brother’s chest.   
“Look you are my baby sister and I will move heaven and earth for you because you are my family… Milkovich’s take care of family… and well I wish I had someone who would have done the same for me when I was scared as fuck of Terry finding out about me and Ian. It’s okay to be scared of people finding out but the people you want in your life and who will love you for you won’t care… Ian and I just want you to be happy.” Mickey is silent for a moment as he takes Ian’s hand resting on the girl’s shoulder into his own and kisses his sister’s hair. “I should have listened to Ian sooner and gotten a family support group for us to talk to. We need to start supporting you the right way… Mols I just don’t know what that means, but we will figure it out together, okay? Ian is gonna reach out to a friend of his who works with teens in the community and I am going to meet with your vice principal first thing tomorrow. You have to be in school and you sure as fuck are going to college, but we are not a typical family and if your path to your education isn’t typical that is just fine with me.” The girl nods her head but doesn’t stop her tears so the three of them sit wrapped up in each other’s arms until the girl has fallen asleep.   
Ian whispers to his lover, “We are going to figure this out, but for now I am going to take sleeping beauty to bed and you are gonna lock up and then meet me in bed.” Ian leans over to kiss Mickey softy on the lips before standing and lifting Molly into his arms.   
Mickey knows that he got lucky to have the redheaded man in his life; he hopes that someday Molly finds someone who will love her like Ian loves him.


End file.
